handcfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorrie Bousen (Earth-2203)
Dorrie Bousen, also known as Doodlebug, is a street criminal and a magic user. History Dorrie Bousen's history. Early Life When Dorrie was first born, her mother died due to complications, leaving only herself and her father, who began drinking and wasting money on liquor, while giving her beatings and neglecting her for years. Because of this, Dorrie hated her father and frequenly drew pictures of her dad dying in various ways. Discovery For a while, Dorrie had been quiet about her father and was using her drawing as an outlet for her anger, in fear of being punished for telling on him, until one day, at the age of 17. She snaps when her father destroys her pencil when she was drawing yet another picture of her father dying, this time by a gun. She became furious, when suddenly, the picture of the gun in her drawing came to life, appearing in her hand. Knowing what she had to do, she shoots her father and soon spiraled into a life of crime after looting and leaving her own house to run away from the police. Soon after, she realises she can turn her drawings into reality, so she utilises her abilities in her criminal activities, adopting the name: "Doodlebug". Powers and Abilities A list of Doodlbug's powers. Powers Doodlebug's mom was a witch that specialised in Illustrated Reality magic, and so Dorrie inherited her mom's abilties, as well as a few others that any magic-user should know. Illustrated Reality: 'Dorrie could turn her drawings into reality, She can also manipulate what comes out from the drawing as well, like the size, colour, and any other details that don't deviate from the actual drawing. If the drawing is a living creature, then that creature would be under her control. The magic doesn't last forever, though. Her creations will fade away after from a few minutes to a few hours, depending on how much Dorrie is concentrating. She can also turn any drawing into reality, as long as she can see it, like drawing in sand, forming an image with water on the ground, etc. *'Advanced Illustrated Reality: If Dorrie thinks hard enough, she can turn an illustration in her mind into reality, but it would take a lot of visualisation. Another advanced form is turning an illustration she draws in the air with her finger, which would also take a lot of visualisation. 'Teleportation: '''Dorrie can also teleport, but she has to look at where she is teleporting to do so. '''Other Magic: '''Ever since Dorrie has learnt her powers are based on magic, she has since spent her time studying how to preform other forms of magic, with some progress going forward. Abilities Dorrie Bousen, as a result of her ability, is a skilled artist, able to draw very vivid images. Strength Level Dorrie Bousen's has the strength of an average adult female. Weaknesses *'Illustrated Reality's Limits: 'Because Dorrie's drawings don't last forever, you can wait it out until they fade away. *'Blinding: 'She can only teleport if she can see, so if you can blind her she cannot do so. Paraphernalia a list of her equiment and gadgets. Equipment *'Notepad and Pencil: 'She always has this at hand just in case she needs to draw something. *'Magic Chalk: 'A special kind of chalk from her mother, which is used in creating magic circles, and is a more powerful tool to draw with than a normal pencil. Weapons *'Pistol: '''Just in case she doesn't have anything to draw with, she has a pistol with a few rounds. Personality Dorrie Bousen is very reserved and quiet, but when she decides to take charge, she goes all out. She also has trust issues, and is also a loner because of her experience with her abusive father. Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-2203 Characters Category:Villains